Numbering all the Bones
by BlueEyes444
Summary: So, bring out all your skeletons because the dance is about to begin. A collection of NextGen drabbles.
1. LucyScorpius

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Rain pours down and mist clings to the air and the wind howls and thunder booms and it fits his mood perfectly.<p>

He's soaked to the bone, but he doesn't care. He doesn't care about anything anymore.

He traces his fingers along the charcoal colored gravestone and lets out a choked sob.

How could this have happened?

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy," he moans softly, as if saying her name enough times will bring her back to him. Her hazelnut colored eyes still haunt him.

"Why, Lucy, why?" The question trembles from his lips and gets carried away by the wind.

For a moment, he thinks he tastes her cinnamon flavored lip gloss on his lips.


	2. Dominique

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>It's a humid summer night and she's sitting on the riverbank, watching the fireflies fly through the night as she soaks her feet in the creek.<p>

Dominique remembers the nights she spent running through the tall grass, hand-in-hand with the girl that would never be hers, the country breeze carrying her gentle laugh. She remembers their childish musings, the smell of heather across her skin and that not so innocent kiss on her lips.

She remembers watching the sun appear on the horizen curled up in her lover's arms; the steady thud of her heart reassuring her that if only for a moment, everything is okay.

Dominique remembers.

And cries.


	3. Lorcan and Lysander

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"One day, Ly, I'm going to go to the rainforst. Then there, I'll be swinging on vines when you see me next," my borther annouced, suddenly, breaking the silence.<p>

I looked over at him and raised my eyebrows with a grin. "You're weird, Lorcan."

We were laying in our backyard, watching the clouds in the sky.

My brother punched me in the arm, laughing. "Bro, speak for youself, Mr. Adventure."

I squirmed, looking back at the sky. "Dude, just because I want to go backpacking through the U.S. doesn't mean I'm weird."

Lorcan gave a snort. "Whatever, Sander. Whatever." Silence echoed for a moment before my twin pointed to a cloud. "Doesn't that look like a bluebird to you?"

It didn't. It was shaped more like a cat.

"A cat, Lor." My brother gave another snort at this.

He was saved from me slugging his arm when Mum called from the door. "Lucy and Molly are here!"

We looked at each other and grinned before we raced up the short driveway, the crunch a gravel belonw our feet.

* * *

><p><strong>Review<strong>?


	4. VictoireTeddy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Ivory fingers pound across the keys. He listens to the story each note tells and tries to figure things out.<p>

One note tells the story of a girl and boy, best friends, both never wanting to grow up.

Another tells the story of two young lovers.

The key D whispers of summer nights, eating coconut ice cream under the stars.

A sings of strawberries 'n' cream and dancing through the rain.

E talks of the nights spent watching movies and eating butter-covered popcorn.

G tells of a young man who's afraid of asking his true love to marry him.

C tells him that he knows what to do.

"Teddy?"

He looks up from the piano, stopping in the middle of the piece. "Hey, Vic. Have a moment? I wanna ask you something."


	5. James, Albus and Lily

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Well, my dear bros, that was fun," Lily annouces with a smirk as she plucks a leave from her tangled red hair.<p>

Albus makes a strangled noise as he wipes at mud on his face but ends up smearing it. "Yeah, well, course you would say. You weren't the one that Jamie decided to slide down that mud heap."

James giggles evilly at this. "Admit it, Al. You loved it."

They're sitting under a tree in their backyard, trying to wait out the steady drizzle of rain before making their way back to the house.

Albus snorts. "In your dreams."

"Dude, I would never, ever dream about you." To empathize his point, James waves his hands.

Before their brother could reply, Lily breaks in with, "You know, Mum's going kill us when she see us." She motions to the mud and leaves that cling to their bodies. "When she said go outside and celebrate Earth Day, I don't think she meant quite like this."

"Ah, well. At least we had fun," James says with a smirk as he glances at Albus.

A hand full of mad meets his face.

"Yep, we did," Albus replies, grinning.


	6. ScorpiusDominique

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Their story starts with a walk on the beach, romantic tension and the words, "Nique, I think I like you."<p>

Their relationship is a whirlwind of passion, a simmer of hot kisses and dances on the beach at dusk.

Her eyes light up when he's near and there's red lipstick stains like dewdrops across his skin.

The relationship ends with a walk on the beach, painful tension and the words, "Dominique, I think I'm in love with Rose."


	7. LilyLysander

**Disclaimer: I don' t own _Harry Potter_.**

* * *

><p>He watches her slowly ruin her life.<p>

(He enjoys every moment of it.)

Amazing Slytherin Lily Luna. Beautiful and confident and soveryinnocent with her big green eyes. She's a a little social butterfly.

She flirts and teases all the boys as she wears a perfect smile to match that perfect dress that she has maybe a liltte too short.

Lysander knows.

He knows that she sneaks out and smokes as she sits in a lounge chair on her bedroom roof. He knows that those soveryinnocent eyes hide ice and cruelty. He knows of the bottles of Amaretto stashed around her room.

He knows that it's only a matter of time before everyone will know just how uninnocent Lily Luna Potter really is.

Lysander knows.

And he can't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>This was terrible for me to write...I love Lilysander. D<strong>:


	8. LouisOC

**Disclaimer: I don' t own _Harry Potter_.**

**For Jenny and Amy. **

* * *

><p>When the sun's rays hit her dark hair, it shines like crystals.<p>

He notices this the first time they meet at the tender age of six and seven.

She's Casella White and he's Louis Weasley, fire and ice, and they can't be more different but she's the girl with stars in her eyes and he's the boy with a smile as bright as sun and somehow, they are instanty friends.

The boy with the bright smile and the girl with the eyes shining grow up and suddenly, they're not so little anymore and maybe, just maybe, Casella isn't just his bestbest friend.

It's summer time and he's sixteen and she's fifteen and it's an age of dreams and glory.

It's night and they're on the rooftop of his family's cottage, him counting the stars that dance across the cloudless sky and her lacing seashell after seashell for a necklace.

"Louis," she says and to him, her voice is the most beautiful sound. He absently wonders when his feelings for her had changed.

"Yeah, Ella?" he prompts, a warm breeze ruffling his hair.

She looks at him and he finds himself unable to look away from her perfect mouth. "I...I think I might be in love with you."

Those nine words change everything.

Their relationship is a whirlwind of passion and love and it's everything for both of them.

But then both grow up, and their dreams change and their glory becomes more and a girl with red hair and pretty eyes comes with a boy with blonde hair and amber eyes and it's Louis&Amy and Lorcan&Casella and everything is so wonderful.

_When the sun's rays hit her dark hair, it shines like crystals._

No matter what happens, they will be always bestbest friends.


	9. LorcanRose

**Disclaimer: I don' t own _Harry Potter_.**

* * *

><p>She's Rose Weasley and everyone knows, she's fated to blaze through the stars.<p>

He's Lorcan Scamander and he's just forever going to be in the shadow of his brother.

She's a redheaded supernova and he is just a dreamer and they all know supernovas and dreamers just don't work out.

Or most of them do.

_Angel, dancer, goddess, princess...fairy_. Lorcan thinks as she dances a little too close to him.

(Oh, how he wants her to be _his_ fairy.)

She smells of peppermint and roses (ironically) and he finds his heart stop when she sends one of those charming smiles in his direction.

But, everyone knows dreamers and supernovas don't mix and this little thing they're having is only going to end up one way.

Heartbreak.


	10. ScorpiusLilyLorcan

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>Scorpius:<p>

Rose just wasn't good enough for you, was she?

Lily:

She always wanted the things she couldn't have.

ScorpiusLily:

It started over a cup of spieced orange coffee.

Lorcan:

He was just tired of being compared to his brother.

Lily:

She had her toys.

LilyLorcan:

It was ephemeral but there was something about him that had her.

ScorpiusLilyLorcan:

The player is about to be played. They're tired of her games. Her heartbreaker cursade is about to end.


	11. VictorieOC

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>It is a meeting of fate.<p>

xxx

i.

Victoria Walker. A name which belongs to you.

(a name that is the only thing you have anymore.)

You run into her as she leaves a Muggle coffee shop. She's blonde and is very pretty and there's something about her that you find yourself drawn to. She's wrapped up in a cozy looking coat. The papers fall carelessly from her hands to the ground. You start picking them up, muttering "sorry". As you hand back her papers, her hand touches yours and it's sososo soft, and you find yourself looking into opalescent eyes. You blink and she's gone, vanishing in front of your very eyes.

It is a chance meeting and you know you will never see her again.

(after three years, she still lingers on her mind.)

ii.

Victorie Weasley.

That's your name.

(you just don't know much more then that anymore.)

She runs into you as you leave the Muggle coffee shop where you work. She's blonde and is very pretty and there's something about her that you find yourself drawn to. Her fragrance causes chils up and down her spine. The papers you hold fall carelessly to the ground. She mutters "sorry" as she grabs them and her voice is as pretty sounding as a bell. She hands you your papers and her hand touches yours and it's sososo soft, and you find yourself staring at brown eyes that are full of fire. You force yourself to leave, vanishing into the night.

It is a chance meeting and you know you will never see her again.

(after three years, she still lingers on her mind.)


	12. JamesOCAlbus

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**For Zhie who is so amazing and so lovely and I adore too pieces. I love you so much, hun. :) **

* * *

><p>He watches her.<p>

Leonora Renich. Dark hair that falls in waves down her back and passionate dark eyes and a smile full of kindness.

As he watches them together, (laughingsmilingloving) he oftens wonders why she's with his brother instead of him .

Al's mellow and gentle while he was illusterious James freaking Potter, the and why did she choose him?

(It hurts okay?)

And he dreams of her coconut (maybe) flavored kisses and the way he knows they would make him defy gravity if they met his lips and he dreams that the way she looks at Albus is the way she looks at him, with stars in her eyes and joy written across her face.

He watches them and he reminds himself blood is thicker then water and it's always gonna be Lo&Al and there's some other girl out there and he should move on because Albus is his brother and Leonora belongs with him but somehow his heart refuses to let go just yet.

Three years later and he's at their wedding when he meets a girl with red hair and sharp amber eyes.

("I'm Bay Steel.")

His heart finally lets go.


	13. Lucy and Molly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>when she goes into one her silences, you want to cry.<p>

you never do.

the smell of baked apple pie. luxury hotels and alaska and chocolate and sunshine and tea and the sky and everything reminds you of the way she used to be.

you're mollyweasley and you don't cry.

but, merlin, you want too.


	14. MollyScorpius

**Disclaimer: I can regretfully tell you I own anything or anyone you may recognize…**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Molly,<em>

it's been three months since you died. (you. died.)

three months since i saw the light fade from your amber eyes. three months she you took your last gasp of air.

three months since i saw you die.

sometimes, it feels like it was just yesterday. sometimes, it feels like it's been forever.

rose misses you.

**i **miss you**.**

wearing my wedding ring around my finger, around my neck, living in our house, seeing your things, smelling your perfume, it's just not enough anymore. i need you, molls.

remember the time in forth year, you were doing a love potion and it exploded and it turned into foam and you were covered in and cursing in french, something dominique helped with i'm sure. i can still see your expression, the way a faint blush painted your cheeks.

that moment was when i fell in love with you.

looking back, there are actions that I still don't understand - that i need to understand. mine and yours. one day, i'm sure i'll be able to understand.

the first time we met was in our third year. a dare of james's and suddenly, you're covered with glitter. you laugh it off and the sound of your laugh is so beautiful. i swear that i'm going to marry you one day.

there are still things i desperately want to say to you. words that wanted to be let go, to freefall from these lips that are stained with your vanilla flavored kisses but wouldn't slip past the lips of a coward.

i tell myself it'll be better. the nightmares will be gone. (i've seen you die so many times. i pled with death to have mercy so many times.)

it's been six years.

(and it still hurts.)

i have no doubt, that along with my words, the pages will be filled with tears as well. (They already are.)

_I love you,_

_-scoripus h. malfoy_


	15. LilyScorpius

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**For, Chiz, Zhie, and Mad. **

**The suckest LilyScorpius ever. :P**

**Sorry guys. :) Hope you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Lily,<em>

_I found some pictures of us today. I put them in an envelope and threw them into the fire and watched the flames burn them and it felt like it was maybe the last step of letting you go._

_But I can never really let you go, can I?_

_I remember that day._

_I replay it over and over in my mind._

_I will never forgot._

_I will never forgot the last time I saw you._

_The last day we spent together._

_(the day before you walked away.)_

_Your lips tasted like coconut._

_(I still taste your kisses.)_

_The last time I saw you, you were an orange dress with black swirls. It clashed with your hair but you still looked glamorous in it._

_(When I close my eyes, I still see you in it.)_

_I wish I could let you go. You obviously have me._

_(You're with him now after all.)_

_I love you, Lily Luna and I will never, ever stop._

_Forever,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_


	16. RoxanneLysander

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**For Mad. :)**

* * *

><p>It's Christmas and cookies are baking and the fire is burning and the snow is falling and the crystal glasses are filled with eggnog and Christmas carols are dancing through the air from the muggle radio and she's curled up in his arms and they both swear it's the best Christmas they've ever had.<p>

"I love you, my little Reindeer," he whispers into her ear.

She smiles, dark eyes twinkling. "I know."

"How?" he teases, laughing when she punches his arm gently.

"I'm psychic ," she replies, batting her eyelashes innocently.

She knows without a doubt, this is the best Christmas for sure when his lips meet hers.


	17. RoseTeddyVictoire

**Disclaimer: I don't own_ Harry Potter._**

* * *

><p>There's Victoire and she tastes of vanilla and she's your everything and you would give her half the sky if she asked. Silver eyes and soft skin and short skirts and she's the girl that haunts you in your dreams.<p>

Then there's Rose and her kisses are like cinnamon and she makes you feel alive and you would give her the other half of the sky if she asked. She's the girl who throws pebbles into the stream and she wears ripped jeans and she lingers on your mind all day long.

(Time to pick, boy.)

And last but not least there's you.

(Teddy.)

You, who can't make up his mind. You, who loves two girls at once. You, who breaks hearts.

(You can't have both, remember?)

You leave one girl crying on the ground and the other looking at you, crushed and hurt, trying to hide the tears.

All of this because you couldn't make up your mind.

(You're nothing more then a heartbreaker.)


	18. ScorpiusLucyLorcan

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter._**

**Something a little bit different. :)**

* * *

><p>If you follow the cobblestone path, you will find a Palace.<p>

In this Palace, there is a large room.

In this room, there are three Thrones.

The first Throne is made of cold steel and dangerous obsession and upon this Throne, sits a King with a crooked smile full of ice and dead eyes and a crown made of stars.

The next Throne is crafted of innocence and guilt, of lies and honesty, of contradictions and it is a Queen who sits upon this Throne. With blood like lips and nails like claws, she is a deadly kind of beautiful.

The last but not least Throne is homey. Made of cinnamon stick kindness and warm safety, and gentle musings are craved upon it. On this Throne sits another King, but with strange gray ghost eyes that promise comfort and a patient smile stretches upon his lips.

The Queen holds the hands of both Kings, loves them both, and everything's okay in the Kingdom.


	19. DominiqueLysanderLily

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>I don't understand, I really don't and my thoughts are all over the place, out of control and they say this is normal. Is this normal? Please tell me it is.<p>

It's been six days, six days of you not being here, six days and I still can't say it, can't form the words and they say this is normal too but I don't believe them, don't believe much they say these days because they say the pain will go away and it hasn't and I'm trapped and are you in a better place?

You have to be, have to be, because what did you ever see in her? I've been wondering that for a while and now it's to late to ask you and what did you see in her?

You always did have a thing for supernovas and if Lily was anything, she was that. Was that it? Was that why you fell so hard and fast? I don't understand, I really don't, I miss you, miss you so much.

Everything's so confusing, so very confusing, and I bet you never had a fiesta under the stars for her or got sick on fudge with her and I want to cry, I really do but I can't**, **and I loved you, loved you and you left me and.

Why did you die, Lysander? Why did you leave me?


	20. MollyTeddy

**Disclaimer: I don't own_ Harry Potter._**

* * *

><p>She works in a small cafe in a middle of nowhere town because it's two hundred miles away from temptation and him.<p>

She wears vanilla flavored lip gloss because he can't stand that flavor and she drinks pumpkin spiced coffee because he hates that too.

(And he's two hundred miles away but anything to spite him.)

"Hey, where did you get your necklace from? It's beautiful," Andi asks one day and her hand instantly goes it, fingers playing with the multicolored beads.

"A friend" she says, with a wave of a dismissive hand. And she's never been the whimsy type but she takes the necklace off and hands it to Andi. "Here. Take it. I think it'll look great with your eyes."

(Anything to spite him.)


	21. Roxanne and Fred

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Harry Potter_.**

* * *

><p>Roxanne is curled up in the couch, watching an American muggle soap opera and eating cinnamon toast.<p>

"I don't know why you watch this," Fred says as he sits down beside her. "They're all the same."

Roxanne raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. Her brother just wants a rise out of her and she's determind not to give it to him.

"Here's a fine example: Viennese falls in love with Austin. They marry and not long after, Austin dies a tragic death. Austin comes back to life. Austin and Viennese reunite. But it turns out Austin isb't really Austin. He's Austin's evil twin..." Fred trails off, spying a hot blonde on the telly. "Maybe they're not all the same."

Roxanne rolls her eyes.


End file.
